


I’m Coming Home

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aromantic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Returning Home, and a better title, i’ll add more tags in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Hyunwoo comes back from dance practice to a surprise.





	1. Sleep Well My Friend

Hyunwoo took off his shoes, entered the apartment and paused.

 

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

 

Usually, when he came home from the dance studio, there was _some_ kind of noise in the apartment. An anime playing on the tv, a cooking attempt in the kitchen, music playing softly from a laptop, the shower running. _Something_.

 

Right now, though? Right now it was _silent_.

 

Hyunwoo quietly put down his gym bag and shoes and took a few steps into the apartment.

 

Nope, still nothing.

 

He walked to the kitchen first and sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn’t in a state of disaster. At least now he knew that no one had died in the apartment and left him with clean-up duty (because, let’s face it, with the friends that Hyunwoo had the possibility of murder wasn’t exactly _out of the question_ ~~coughcough _Kihyun_ coughcough~~). A quick look at the tv showed that it was off and not on mute (since Wonho was known to keeping the tv on, even when he wasn’t watching. It was a comfort thing, to make the room feel less empty, less lonely when no one else is home) and that there was no one asleep on the couch (which, to a lesser extent, was also known to happen).

 

Hyunwoo frowned when he caught a glimpse at the ajar bathroom door. Was no one in the apartment but him?

 

He moved to the open door of Wonho’s old bedroom (currently being used as Wonho’s studio/guest bedroom for when any of their friends decided to sleep over, especially since Kihyun had a habit of staying over until it was too late for them to go back to their own apartment) and peered into the room. Nope, no one in there, either.

 

Quietly stepping out of the empty room, he turned to look at his and Wonho’s room. The door was closed, which Hyunwoo _knows_ he didn’t do before he left, because he doesn’t see the point of closing the door to a room if there’s no one in there (plus, he once heard Kihyun scold Minhyuk before Minhyuk left to study abroad about how leaving the doors and windows open helps with ventilation, and, no offense to Kihyun, but Hyunwoo would rather _not_ be on the receiving end of that scolding).

 

Hyunwoo lightly knocked on the door and waited to see if anyone responded. For all he knew, Wonho could have decided to take an unlikely nap. A couple of seconds later, his phone buzzed.

 

 **_bb hoe:_ ** _shhhhhhh_

 **_bb hoe:_ ** _you can come in, but be quiet_

 **_(not) daddy:_ ** _????_

 **_bb hoe:_ ** _it’s a surprise (;_

 

Hyunwoo squinted at his phone. Should he be worried? Why was his boyfriend messaging him from the other side of the door?

 

He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. Well, might as well find out sooner rather than later.

 

Hyunwoo slowly opened the door to see the lights closed, only a sliver coming from the opening of the door. He pushed it open more to be able to see the bed and meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

Silently, he raised an eyebrow.

 

Wonho brought his pointer finger to his lips in a “be quiet” gesture before he turned his head to the side.

 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo whispered dumbly, eyes focused on the lump on the bed next to his boyfriend.

 

Wonho smiled at him. “Surprise.” He whispered softly.


	2. Warn Your Roommate, First

“My roommate is missing.” Is the first thing that came out of Kihyun’s mouth the moment Hyunwoo answered their call.

 

With a glance at Minhyuk and Wonho, both of which were seated by the tv, Hyunwoo replied easily, “Your roommate has been missing for months, you only  _just_ noticed?”

 

Minhyuk laughed, Wonho rolled his eyes. Kihyun probably rolled their eyes on their side of the phone, too. “You _know_ that’s not what I mean. His luggage is in the middle of the hallway and he isn’t here for me to scream at him that he shouldn’t make a mess first thing he comes back.”

 

”Ah,” Hyunwoo nodded, “so you want him there so you can scold him.”

 

” _No_ , I want him here so I could hug him and complain that he left me here all alone without someone to spend eternity single with.” Hyunwoo can imagine Kihyun’s pout. “That little gremlin was a pain in the ass, but at least he came with decent relationship advice, all things considered.”

 

Minhyuk leaned towards Hyunwoo. “What did they say?”

 

Hyunwoo covered the receiver of the phone. “They called you a relationship guru gremlin.” Minhyuk nodded and turned back towards a grinning Wonho.

 

”I mean,” Hyunwoo went back to talking with Kihyun as he watched Wonho and Minhyuk wrestle on the couch, “he’s not exactly inexperienced in dating, you know.”

 

Kihyun scoffed. “Why do you think I’m calling you? The three of you are practically dating. If that monstrosity of a roommate came back there’s no doubt he went to your place.”

 

Wonho raised an eyebrow at Hyunwoo. “Just invite them over,” he whispered, “it’s not like we’re leaving any time soon. Say that we have their dog.” Wonho giggled as Minhyuk lightly slapped their shoulder.

 

Hyunwoo smiled. “Nah, we don’t have a Minhyuk here, only your puppy.”

 

”What?”

 

”Hey!” Minhyuk pouted.

 

”I’m coming over there right now.” Kihyun warned.

 

Hyunwoo laughed. “I’ve got no problem with that.”

 

Hyunwoo hung up the phone. 

 

“You two just threw me to the shark.” Minhyuk pouted. He wrapped an arm around Wonho and made grabby hands at Hyunwoo with the other. “Your compensation is cuddles. C’mere.”

 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “I’m coming, I’m coming, geez.” He walked over to the couch and wrapped an arm behind Minhyuk and Wonho.

 

Which is how Kihyun found them 30 minutes later, food in their hands and frown on their face from having to pull out their keys and let themselves in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to be a 1 part thing but i wanted more kihyun rip


End file.
